Blind Calliope
by Shi Tsuki
Summary: It's a new year at Alfea. Musa and Riven's relationship is beginning to take flight. Yet a new evil threatens to tear them apart... But what could be worse than witches? Back on Schedule for Writing.
1. Peice of Heaven

Okay, We have some edits... Yeah... Different... Chapter 3 is comiiiiiiiing.

**Blind Calliope**

**Chapter 1**

**Piece of Heaven**

"Well," a sigh escaped from rosy lips, "today was a good day, Mom." Dark eyes stared off into the distance, focusing on mountains, miles away. Their purple peaks were reflected in sapphire orbs. Her voice, however, was directed to the holograph that lay on the railing, resting beside her elbow.

Yet, the hologram said nothing in return. The woman it depicted merely smiled her raven tresses flowing in some nonexistent wind.

This was a daily thing for Musa, the talks with this moving picture of her beloved, but departed mother. Perhaps it was soothing, something to reflect on the day that had passed. An oral type of journal for only the ears of Musa and her maternal figure.

"Bloom caused and explosion today in potions," the girl continued without interruption, "I told her to stir counter clockwise because the ingredients were volatile. She didn't listen. I think she was daydreaming about Skye." Another sigh left her throat on the exhale, followed by a giggle. "And it was only the first day back to school."

A pale finger traced circles on the stone railing. Blue eyes darted from the mountains to the ceiling of the tower.

"This year is going to be great. No more dealing with those stupid witches. And then there's Riven…" Musa's voice trailed off on her last sentence.

Ah yes, Riven, the boy of her dreams… True he was rough around the edges with his character flaws, yet beneath it all he was just lonely. She supposed it was his way of coping. And even though she knew little about Riven's past, she could see through the "tough guy" act and to the baby soft layer of his true personality.

"I told you about him didn't I, Mom? I can't remember."

The hologram did not answer.

"Doesn't hurt to tell you again, does it? You'd be proud. He's quite a catch as you would say."

Words had left her now; her thoughts had been spoken. Now she stood in silence, listening to the sounds of the evening and the low hum emitted by the hologram projector. And a third sigh would sound.

She placed her hand over the projector, scarlet sparks erupting from her fingers. The device closed, forming an intricate metal flower and the picture disappeared. "Good night, Mom."

Footsteps made their presence known in the stairwell leading from her tower sanctuary. Each step brought her closer to the corridor that led to the dormitories. She held the projector flower close to her chest as she made her descent.

The sounds of another pair of feet reached Musa's keen ears. Every person's footstep has a signature sound, like every note has a distinct harmonic pitch. And Musa had memorized those beats that belonged to each of her friends. By the sound of it, this particular person was Bloom.

The red haired faerie stood at the foot of the stairs, hands up on her hips. "Where were you? We looked for you at dinner."

Musa laughed a bit at the serious look upon her friend's features. "Just up at the tower, you know, talking to Mom. Nothing special really." A shrug shook her shoulders.

Bloom's face brightened, a grin curling her lips. She tugged playfully on one of Musa's navy pigtails. "So a nice chat with your mother isn't special? I think it would be. You know, mother/daughter bonding sessions."

Musa glanced quickly to the ground, her eyes carefully avoiding Bloom's teal hues. "You know that's not possible."

"I was just trying to make a joke," Bloom's response was quick, trying to remedy her earlier comment. "Sorry…"

Another shrug rippled through Musa's shoulders. "It's alright."

"C'mon. Everyone's already back at the room. We'll walk together." Bloom latched onto Musa's arm, half dragging the poor girl down the hall.

A smile appeared on Musa's face. Walking was not really one of Bloom's speeds. She had two of them: fast, and faster.

Musa loved Bloom's energy, and optimism. There was always light to a dark situation with her around. And those were the reasons Musa was glad she was friends with the other pixie.

Lamps had begun to ignite alone the walls of the hallway, lighting their path. Night was falling rapidly, and the castle school was adapting. Giggles echoed through those same walls as other young ladies made their way to their rooms for the night, Bloom and Musa's voices only added to the soft noises.

The door to their dorm opened before them, catching Musa with her hand out stretched to touch the knob. Stella stood in front of the two, a frown donning her lips.

"Took you long enough to find her," the blonde closed her eyes as she spoke, cocking her hips with a haughty air. "Now you can't come in. That's your punishment. And yours too Musa for not coming to dinner!"

Bloom mocked Stella, hands falling to her hips once more. "Who died and made you head mistress?" A chuckle came from her. "Let us in Stella. We're tired."

Stella sided stepped, opening the door wider. "Be our guest." Her voice came out in a singsong, as if reciting a line from some movie that Musa couldn't quite place.

But the girls entered the room, each going their separate ways, Bloom and Stella to their beds, and Musa to the balcony.

Flora was leaning over the edge, elbows resting on the rail, face in her cupped hands. "Hey there, sweetie. Why don't you join me?" Her voice was a sweet tune, as always. Welcoming and warm as it was, Musa was under it's spell and couldn't refuse.

"Alright." She took her place next to Flora, copying the other girl's position.

Flora moved slightly, only enough to point to the grounds below. "Look."

And Musa complied, her eyes locking on none other than… "Riven!" She gasped, a blush overcoming her pallid cheeks.

"He's been there since sunset," Flora replied with a giggle, "I think he's waiting for a certain some one…"

"M-me?" Musa stammered, trying desperately to hide her pinkening face from her companion.

This time a full laugh erupted from Flora's cherry mouth. "Of course you, silly. You should go see what he wants."

"B-but 'lights out' is in thirty minutes and I still have to get ready for bed!" It was an excuse. A lame one, for there was no such thing as "lights out," and curfew was midnight.

Flora turned to face Musa, a sly gaze morphing her face. It was a look that Musa had never seen before on this girl. It was something she expected from Stella or Tecna, not Flora. She laid a hand on Musa's bare shoulder and gave her a slight shake. "You haven't seen him all summer. You should go down there. He came all this way just for you."

Musa nodded. A turn of her heel and she was gone, dashing from the room without another word. Her heart was racing. Just to see her, he came all this way just to see her. It made her want to jump and scream. But that was not a wise move. So she continued to run, her pace quickening down the steps and towards the doors to the gardens. She threw them open, her chest heaving as she tried to reclaim her breath.

Several yards away, he stood, leaning against a hover bike. How cool and calm he looked, even with that pout that turned his lips down. The sight made her heart skip a beat, and she debated silently whether or not she should turn around right there and pretend nothing happened.

And she would have if those violet eyes of Riven's hadn't locked on hers. But they did, and she was caught. It was as if he were mentally pulling on her, her legs moving on their own, disobeying her fruitless commands not to.

Musa stopped only a few feet from him, staring at the ground, and not at his prosecuting eyes.

Luckily, he spoke first. "What are you doing out here?" It was painfully obvious in his tone he was trying to be cold and distant. His "tough guy" routine was failing him now.

"Thought I'd come and say, 'hi'. You know. You looked lonely out here by yourself." How lame. Musa wanted to smack herself.

Riven cocked a burgundy brow, scanning her over. "I like being alone." Once again, his voice wavered.

Musa nodded with a slight roll of her eyes. "I'm sure you do."

His hand extended, fingertips brushing hers. "Well, since you're out here, I can't waste your time. Want to… go for a ride?" Riven was trying to keep a straight face. This he accomplished, yet he was thankful it was dark. His face was growing hot and he knew his cheeks were reddening.

Musa looked up, her cerulean hues staring up at his for the first time that night. "I guess. If you want."

Riven didn't reply vocally. It was all in his actions. He straddled the bike, yet still offered his hand. Reluctantly, Musa took it and sat behind him.

"Put this on," he ordered almost gently as he handed her a helmet. He placed a second one on his own head.

Musa laughed. It had become a usual occurrence now. "Came prepared, didn't you?"

Riven stiffened. The comment had trapped him. "Well, you never know when you need a spare. Now, just hang on and stop asking questions."

Musa abided, her arms closing tightly around his waist.

The bike started and took off. The wind was cool against Musa's skin, crisp yet not biting. And as she laid her head against Riven's back she thought to herself, _I'm in heaven…_


	2. Speechless

Chapter three should be up in a few days. Promise.

**Chapter 2**

**Speechless**

The stars were beginning to litter the sky. Musa gazed at them as they sped along the deserted road. She didn't know where they were headed, but it was somewhere in the countryside. It had to be, for they had just passed downtown Magix. Though she didn't ask exactly where. After all, he did tell her to stop asking questions. The notion crossed her mind, however, just to spite him. _Let him surprise me,_ she thought, tightening her grip around Riven.

There was nothing spoken between them in the hour they rode. Yet for Musa, the time seemed to fly. She wanted to be like this for an eternity, holding onto the one she cared for so deeply, even if it was in silence.

It was all too soon that they stopped, for Musa anyways. She heaved an exasperated sigh voicing her displeasure.

"I guess we'll stop here for now." Riven finally broke the quiet, removing the helmet from his head.

Musa nodded and mimicked his action. Gazing around her she took in the place that he had taken her. The moon shed enough light to make their surroundings visible. It reflected off the running water of the stream to the left, making it all the more majestic. The clearing was surrounded by a heavily wooded forest. The shadows cast among the trees were ominous, yet somehow inviting. Why had he chosen this place? Again, she did not voice her query.

Riven dismounted the bike, setting his helmet on the seat. "Are you gonna just sit there all night?"

Musa shook her head. She stood as well, placing her own helmet next to Riven's. She had gotten used to his bad attitude in the previous year. It helped her to handle it better knowing it was just a mask he wore.

Taking off her shoes and rolling up her pants legs, Musa made her way to the water's edge. Cautiously she stepped into the crystal liquid, the mud at the bottom working its way between her toes. She turned with a smile in Riven's direction. He was watching her, that bittersweet stare on his face.

"Are you gonna just stand there all night?" the faerie asked, throwing his question back at him. But she did it with a grin and hands on her waist.

Riven continued to stare, his bottom lip protruding slightly. "No."

"Come here then. No use standing around like a sourpuss," her tone was cheerful. It was slowly cracking his shell.

He moved toward her, arms crossed across his broad chest. "I'm not a sourpuss," he murmured, voice barely audible. And as he reached Musa, his greeting was a cold, wet splash. And another. And another. The boy held his arms up to protect his face from the onslaught of water.

"What the-" he started, wiping the fluid from his features.

"Sourpuss," was the reply.

A glare flickered across Riven's eyes. "I'll get you…"

Musa laughed. "You can try."

It was in that moment hands found themselves around her ankles. Her feet were pulled from under her, sending her into the chilled creek. A cascade of water fell around her as she hit the earth beneath. It soaked her, making her hair fall limp and stick to her face. A cackle reached her ears, and she opened her eyes to find Riven nearly doubled over in laughter.

Azure orbs narrowed in contemplation. Though only a moment passed for her to take action. It took less than a second; nowhere near time enough for him to think before Riven found himself face down in the stream.

It was Musa's turn to jeer. Her hands on her knees, her body shook with the giggles that overcame her.

And strangely, the sound of his mirth floated to her ears. "You got me."

Musa stopped, and stared at him in an almost dumbfounded sort of way. He was laughing? Had she finally gotten him to show his true nature?

Yet that same tart façade over took his face. "What?"

"N-nothing," again she stammered, blushing. For some reason, she couldn't keep her eyes off his, no matter how much she desperately wanted to hide at that moment.

Riven stood, water dripping from his hair and clothes, the muscles of his chest showing through the damp white of his shirt. He sat on the bank at her feet, elbows resting on his knees. His head turned upwards, purple hues focusing on the stars above.

The tinge of red on Musa's cheeks deepened. The way the moon hit his body, the stream under his feet… It was a perfect picture. _If only I had a camera. That way it would last forever._

She knelt beside him, placing her hands in the grass behind her and tilted her face skyward. After a moment, she laid backwards, lifting her arms into the air. Drawing pictures in the sky with her fingers, Musa connected the stars.

"What are you doing?" Once again, Riven shattered the hush.

"Making new constellations…" Musa sighed. "See? That one's a treble clef. And there's a guitar with an amp. And then there's you, ready to rock out."

"So I'm rocking out, huh?"

"Of course."

"You know what I see?" Riven said, pretending to trace his own picture in the heavens. "A bunch of white dots."

Musa propped herself on one arm and leaned herself in his direction. "Where's your sense of imagination?"

"It got lost during child birth." It was a serious sounding statement.

Musa smiled, yet kept her eyes on the stars.

Riven, however, had changed his attention to Musa. Indigo eyes scanned the girl, absorbing her.

Musa cocked her head, cutting her eyes towards him. "You know, if you want to kiss me, you can."

Riven's features contorted in a look of shock. "Who said I even wanted to kiss you?"

A small growl emerged from Musa's throat. "You are so totally difficult sometimes. It's amazing that I even put up with-"

Musa never finished her thought, for their lips met in a soft, tender kiss, cutting her short. Riven pulled back slightly, yet a breath would have made them touch once more.

"Happy now?" His voice was a whisper.

"No…" Musa replied, wrapping her arms around his neck in a gentle embrace. She closed that minute distance between them. A moment passed before they broke apart once more. Blue locked on purple, and pink lips tilted upward in a smile. "Now I am."

And that smile was returned, along with the rumbled words of, "Me too."


End file.
